zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zora's Domain
Zora's Domain is a reappearing location in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. It it usually the domain of the Zora race, although it appears to be a different location in the games it appears in. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past In ' A Link to the Past'', Zora's Domain is located in north-eastern Hyrule, situated beneath the shadow of Death Mountain. A Zora there will readily sell his famous Zora's Flippers to visitors. Although he is very friendly, the other Zoras in his domain will viciously attack strangers, making it more difficult for them to reach him. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time In Ocarina of Time, Zora's Domain is located in eastern Hyrule, behind the Sleepless Waterfall at the source of Zora's River. Since those who dwell there, the Zora, are a secluded race, only those knowing "Zelda's Lullaby", which is generally only taught to members of the Royal Family, are allowed to pass through the waterfall and into the domain. It can also be accessed through Lake Hylia and the Lost Woods. Zora's Domain is ruled by King Zora. It does not contain much aside from the king's throne room and a small shop. From Zora's Domain, Link can enter Zora's Fountain where Lord Jabu-Jabu, the Zora's fish-god, lives. When Link returns to Zora's Domain after having been sealed inside the Temple of Light for seven years, he finds the entire domain encased in ice. He makes his way to the frozen Zora's Fountain, enters the Ice Cavern and successfully obtains the Iron Boots hidden there. However, even after he traverses the Water Temple and defeats Morpha, Zora's Domain remains frozen. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess In Twilight Princess, Zora's Domain can be found north of Hyrule Castle Town and Lake Hylia in the Lanayru Province. Again, it is the home of the Zora race. This is the only place the sacred Reekfish can be caught. The Domain itself consists of a large waterfall and pool, along with a small Throne Room. Although the Domain had thawed out over time, the Domain was frozen with Zant/Ganondorf's power. It was later unfrozen when Link and Midna warped a burning hot lava rock from Death Mountain to here. The entrance to Snowpeak Ruins is accessible from here after the entire Domain is unfrozen. There is also a river to the south known as Zora's River. Many Zora are found here, as well as along Zora's River and Lake Hylia, and later in the game, after he leaves Kakariko Village, Prince Ralis is found in the Throne Room sitting on the Throne. The Throne Room can only be reached by talking to a Zora near the waterfall and asking to be taken up the waterfall, or, in wolf form, using Midna's multiple-jump tactic on the nearby ledges and rocks. There is also a portal in the Throne Room that can be warped to. Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess locations